Shikamaru's old friend
by Babygirl117
Summary: Kiyoko is a old friend of Shikamaru that went through the academy in 2 years at age 6. She then went to the rank of ANBU but she then catches up with Shikamaru to hear he graduated about 3 months ago. But what things have changed and what life she lives change the genin's mind about flying through the ranks.


Kiyoko Ando

Age: 12

Kiyoko is a old friend of Shikamaru that went through the academy in 2 years at age 6. She then went to the rank of ANBU but she then catches up with Shikamaru to hear he graduated about 3 months ago. But what things have changed and what life she lives change the genin's mind about flying through the ranks.

* * *

"Shikamaru were are you going" called Ino

"I'm meeting an old friend" he answered as he walked away.

"I wonder who it is" Ino wondered out loud

"I don't know but lets find out" Choji butted in as he ran past her to follow

"Hey wait up" Ino yelled as she followed behind.

Shikamaru's POV

"I wonder what's she's like now" he wondered as he came upon Ichiraku ramen

As I walked in I stopped to see my old friend Kiyoko turning around. Her grey eyes widened as she saw me. She looks so different now. I start walking again then take a seat.

"So what have you been up to" she asked

"I graduated the academy and was placed on a team" I answered

"That's great so how many teams graduated this year"

"3 teams maybe you could meet them later" I responded "So what have you been up to"

"Nothing really but we haven't talked in a year I'm still in ANBU though its my second year" she answered "Have you been on any missions"

"Not really any they were all in the village though"

Our talk continued for awhile. But I noticed the sun was starting to go down. I think she did to. She looked outside then her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be late" she said "I have to go I'll see you later"

She gave me a hug then ran out and jumped roof to roof. As soon as I couldn't see her I walked out of the shop and walked up to Ino and Choji. They had a surprised look.

"You guys suck at hiding" I said as I walked away

Kiyoko's POV

After I left I entered the ANBU head quarters and changed into my uniform. After I put my dark grey hair up I put on my cat mask and went to get my mission. It was a simple assignation mission that would take a few days but maybe I could meet up with Shikamaru again when I come back.

1 week later

The mission went without a hitch. I came out with no injures and was heading back to report. After I reported I went to my apartment. There it was a single room and 1 bathroom. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower then went to bed.

When I woke up I looked in the fridge to see no food in it. I sighed and went to get dressed. I changed into a long sleeved grey shirt with black spandex shorts and my weapons pouch. I put my headband around my neck then brushed my bangs and hair. When I finished I walked to the door and put on my black sandals and walked to the market. When I got to the market I saw Shikamaru walking towards me waving. I waved back and went to grab some rice balls.

"Kiyoko do you want to meet the friends I told you about were all meeting up today" he asked

"Sure" I said as I ate one of the rice balls

"Follow me" he said as he grabbed my hand

Ino's POV

Everyone was here but Shikamaru and we were all waiting. He was gonna get a beating if he doesn't hurry.

"I see him" yelled Choji

"Who's he with" asked Sakura

Kiyoko's POV

There was some many people. When we crossed the bridge I stopped running making Shikamaru fall back a bit. I remember them from the class I was supposed to be in. I let go of his hand and back up a bit. They were walking and some running towards us.

"No no no" I said

"Come on" Shikamaru said trying to pull me

The genin that were running towards us stopped in front of us. They looked at me a bit surprised. Soon they started ask a lot of questions.

"Hi" I butted

I was then pulled away from the group to be standing with the girls.

"So are you dating Shikamaru" one of them asked

"Uh, no" I answered

"Your not" said the pink haired girl

I then walked back to Shikamaru to stand besides him. Waiting for him to answer most of the questions for me. But when they finally noticed I was a ninja I covered Shikamaru's mouth with my hand.

"Yes I am" I answered

"Really what rank are you a genin right"

"No I'm not a genin" I said

"Chunin then"

"No"

"Jonin"

"Close but no"

"ANBU"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" I said sarcastically

"Really"

"What's your guys names" I asked

After introduction

"I'm Kiyoko"

"So what's it like being a ANBU" asked Naruto

"Rough I don't recommend flying through the ranks" I said back

"Why not" said Sakura

"Because you'll end up like me"

* * *

**So how was it please review.**


End file.
